My Fallen Angel
by wolfyangel123
Summary: Naruto died, leaving Sasuke behind to wallow in his sorrow. Naruto stays with Sasuke, but only as a ghost, trying to help him get over the grief of losing him. Sometimes Sasuke sees him, but thinks it's just his imagination or a hallucination.


**My Fallen Angel**

**For all the readers who are reading this story, please put on** **To make you feel my love Piano version. The song actually makes this story more touching.**

**Chapter 1: Grieving**

Naruto sighed as he watched the small ceremony in front of him. He gently blew his blonde bangs up, his lower lip jutting out so the air from his mouth could fly up wards to complete the job. His sky blue eyes stared at the ground that was being soaked by the heavy rain that fell on this day. His nice black, fancy shoes toed in the mud, making them smudged and dirty and something that he knew Sakura would smack him hard for, for ruining brand new shoes.

Naruto could care less.

He dug his hands further into the pockets of the black dress pants, noticing faintly that his white dress shirt, which was un-tucked and hung freely down his frame, was soaked through, slowly becoming transparent. He leaned back onto a tree, faintly noticing how the bark bit into his skin, before that feeling vanished completely.

His gaze lifted from the water soaked ground to the group in front of him.

He had to admit, he was still amazed at how many people showed up. He wasn't expecting a big crowd, like the whole village per say, and he wasn't surprised that the whole village didn't show either. He thought that there might be three to maybe ten people at the most that would show up. Not everyone he met and made an impression on. That was what amazed him. Every person he had met from his first mission all the way up to his last mission showed up.

Naruto moved away from the tree and towards the group that was standing in front of a slab of gray rock that a part of him wished it was orange, until he stood a good ten feet from the group. Black umbrellas that matched the almost black clouds overhead hung in the air, suspended till their use was done for the people under them. Not that the umbrellas were doing a good job since most of the people were getting wet to a degree.

The whole group, including Naruto, stared at the rock that they all knew they were going to become friendly with in the next couple of days and for some, years. The rain drops mingled with the tears on the groups faces, even if the more stoic of group shed little to none. The rain was doing a damn good job of creating fake tears too.

Naruto knew this day would produce many more tears to come since this day was so sad.

This was the day of his funeral.

Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's number one knuckle-headed idiot, the container of the Kyuubi No Kitsune aka the Nine Tailed Fox, had died three days ago on a mission that had gone very wrong, but was completed with the cost of his life.

Yet, in a way he was still here, still alive, in a twisted sense, as he stood before the group as a ghost in a white shirt, black tie, black dress pants, and fancy black shoes.

He was dressed for his own funeral.

How sad.

Naruto watched as one by one the mourners slowly left the grave until they were all gone except for one.

The lone man stood there with his head slightly tilted downwards to look at the grave, his face un-readable because of lack of expression, he hadn't even shed one tear yet, his jet black suit with a white shirt and white rose tucked into his suit jacket pocket was completely soaked through due to lack of carrying an umbrella with him. His raven hair hung limply to his face and neck as the spikes in the back drooped from the heavy rain. Naruto walked closer to him till they were only separated by the gray stone.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed as he stared at the stoic man, a slight frown marring his own whiskered face.

Naruto was feeling so sad for his partner. This man had endured so many losses that he was surprised he still lived. Out of the two, Naruto thought Sasuke would go first due to suicide or death by another on a mission. First his clan, then his innocence, next to go was his team and village, killed his own brother, lost the trust he had in his village when he came back, and then finally he had lost his lover.

Naruto didn't know how he could still be standing.

The only sound between the two was the pounding of the rain that created a soothing calm in the cemetery. Naruto didn't know what to say as he tilted his head down to stare at the grave too, no longer able to look at the raven before him.

Sasuke didn't say anything either.

The rain conveyed all of the words as the day continued into night.

"Sasuke, come on, you need to talk or move or maybe even cry a little! Anything besides lay in that bed," Naruto huffed as he sat crossed legged at the end of their-no Sasuke's- bed. The dark blue comforter was drawn over a huddled up prone figure on Naruto's side of the bed. Well, his would be side. Now that he was dead, the bed belonged all to Sasuke like it used to.

Naruto sighed as he stared at his lover. Naruto had followed Sasuke home a day later from the cemetery and his outfit had changed into the one he was wearing now. One of his favorite outfits that consisted of Sasuke's gray sweat pants and a white tank that hugged his toned chest nicely. He wondered briefly on why he wasn't wearing the clothes he died in before he realized he didn't care as this outfit was more comfy.

It has been a week since the funeral and Sasuke has not moved from the bed other than to go to the bathroom and eat a little of food and water.

"Honestly Sasuke, you are wasting away here! It's almost as if you're the one who died. This is not healthy Sasuke, so get your butt in gear and start doing something other than go to the bathroom and kitchen." Naruto growled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The body of Sasuke didn't move.

Naruto sighed again as he crawled over the covers to lay on Sasuke's side of the bed, laying his body down on his side so he was face to face with Sasuke. Sasuke's face hadn't changed from the funeral, but Naruto could tell that he was in a lot of pain. Naruto's face softened as he stared at his lover. A tanned hand reached out to brush raven locks that hung down into unseeing empty black pools.

Sasuke slightly shivered.

"Alright teme, just one more day in bed, then you get your butt moving to go on more missions." Naruto's voice was all soft and filled with concern. Sasuke's eye lids closed half way; his head tilting towards Naruto's own till their foreheads were just barely touching.

"Naruto…" Sasuke breathed, his voice filled with pain, sorrow, guilt, and love that it made Naruto want to break down and cry for this man. Coal met with Blue and for a second Naruto swore Sasuke could see him.

"I'm here." Naruto whispered tearfully back. "I'm here."

Sasuke's body felt heavy as he lay in bed. He was on Naruto's side of the bed that they shared, wishing that the dobe was there instead and that his death had all been just a nightmare. It wasn't working as Sasuke had hoped. He wanted to cry over his loss like all the others, but years of Uchiha pride wouldn't let him. He wanted to see the blonde again, hold him, kiss him, and never let him go. He wanted his dobe back.

Sasuke stared in front of him at his pillow and could see the blonde lying there, with his blonde locks defying gravity and spiking in every which way, his blue eyes sparkling at him with different emotions, and his infectious smile directed his way. He could just imagine Naruto yelling at him to get his butt out of bed since he has been there for a week straight now.

He silently promised him that he would try tomorrow.

He just wanted one more day in bed with the dying scent of Naruto.

One more day.

He moved his head closer to the imagination produced from his Naruto deprived brain and faintly whispered his name.

Sasuke felt so broken, so tired, that he fell asleep soon after with sad, soft blue eyes burned into his mind and faint words of "I'm here," that was laced with an angel's sadness for the devil.

**Thank you fore reading. Please review with all your thoughts and ideas!**


End file.
